Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) relates to Bluetooth wireless radio technology. It has been designed for low-power and low latency applications for wireless devices within short range. Today, BLE applications can be found from healthcare, fitness, security, smart energy, industrial automation and home entertainment. However, BLE is not limited only those, but increasingly more new applications utilizing BLE technology are designed.
The difference between BLE and classic Bluetooth is that the BLE devices consume remarkably less power for communication than classic Bluetooth devices. In addition, the BLE is able to start the data transmission much quicker than the classic Bluetooth. This makes it possible to have BLE devices constantly on and to communicate intermittently with other devices.